Unknown Causes
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Set preseries, also a brotherhood story. Sam, Dean and John head to their next hunt to destroy something killing people inside a mansion but things take a turn for the worst when Sammy falls ill and they have to figure out what's wrong before it's to late
1. Prologue

This is my first multi chapter story I wrote myself. Thanks to my beta Tara for helping my with any corrections. I hope you like it and please review

I do not own Supernatural so please don't sue me. I also do not own the brotherhood characters. They belong to Ridley C. James and Tidia! Thanks so much for letting me borrow them.

If there are any errors I apologize for them.

Sam-15 Dean 19

Prologue

Most teenagers worry about pimples, work, and who's dating whom. Sam Winchester and his older brother Dean were not like other kids their age. Instead of normal teenage worries they worried about the next hunt they would go on, what creature they're hunting this time, and what weapon to use.

Sam hated hunting. He just wanted a normal life. He wanted to go to school, hang out with his friends, and do his homework. Dean however, loved hunting. He's loved it ever since his dad first started the two brothers on this path. The brothers and their father John make a good team when it comes to hunting. Sam does the research and John and Dean hunt the creature, which was just fine with Sam because it gave him some quiet time in the car to finish his homework.

Dean was out of school and hunting full time so he had no homework to worry about, not that he would do it anyway. John always encouraged hunting more then school work. He thought hunting was more important because it can save your life.

John was an ex marine so he was not one to take crap from his sons. Sam doesn't get intimidated by his father and as a result is constantly butting heads with him. Sam wanted to go to college after high school but John wanted him to hunt full time like Dean. John was stubborn but so was Sam and it made for a very stressful life for them. Dean especially because he always had to play mediator between the two. They'll fight, John would go to clean weapons and Dean would go do damage control in the form of Sam.

After a fight, Dean was always the one to talk to Sam because he was the only one Sam would talk to. He was also the only one Sam would cry in front of. John stopped coddling Sam years ago thinking it would toughen him up but no matter how much he pretended he couldn't hear It, Dean always heard Sam crying and always went to comfort him.

Unlike John, Dean just couldn't shut down that part of him. The part that made him a great big brother. Dean believed that as the baby of the family Sammy was more sensitive then John and himself so it was ok to continue to comfort him when he needed it. Because of the fire that killed their mom the brothers were very close. Dean had always been over protective and mother hen to Sam and Sam always confided in his big brother about anything. When Sam first started liking girls Dean was the one to give him "The talk" and when Sam went on his first date Dean was the one to stay up late waiting for him to come home and ask him how it went and Sam would always tell him everything.

In most ways Dean was more of a father then John was. Dean was fine with this. He loved his family and never minded looking out for his little brother. John loved that Dean was so good at speaking to Sam because Sam was too much for him at times and he needs some back up. John hated that Dean had to take on the role he had but with the way their lives were it was difficult for John to do everything on his own. So, to say he was grateful for the way Dean turned out would be a major understatement. John couldn't ask for a better big brother for Sammy.

John was so proud of Sammy as well. Sammy was the smart one. Always reading any books he could get his hands on ever since he learned to read. So when he was 12 John decided he was old enough to research hunts and Sammy didn't disappoint. As soon as he was given that opportunity he researched every detail they could possibly need and that made John more and more proud. John had no doubt Sammy could get into any college he wanted to. He just hoped Sammy decided not to fight him and stay with the hunt. In the past John would have loved to see his sons move away and make good lives for themselves but now that he knew the dangers of the world more, he wanted nothing more than to keep them close and safe.

If John had a wish it would be that his wife Mary could be there to see how well her boys turned out and how close they were despite how they grew up. This was the Winchester men in a nutshell and with some help from Dean they all got along ok.

Hope I caught you're interest. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, I was going to wait to post another chapter but I was so thrilled with the response I received that I decided to post this now. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was laying in bed listening to music waiting for his dad to call him down. The three Winchester men were about to go on a hunt involving a mansion. Ten people have died in that mansion over the past 5 years. Sam was pissed because he had a math test to study for this weekend but instead he had to go hunting.

John yelled up to Sam from the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, it's time to go." Sam turned off the walkman and got ready to leave. He came down the stairs with his duffle, when he walked by John ruffled his hair and told him to go wait in the car with Dean. Dean was already in the driver's seat of the classic 1967 Chevy Impala his dad gave him for his 17th birthday listening to music when Sam came out to join him. Dean heard and saw the passenger door open and close and knew that Sammy had joined him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said way to giddy for Sam's liking. Sam grunted in response and turned his music back on and closed his eyes. Sam didn't realize he fell asleep till he felt the car stop and Dean was shaking him awake. He looked outside and saw that they had stopped at a hotel. "You awake over there kiddo?"

Sam nodded yes and got out of the car with Dean. The room had two twin beds and a pull out couch. That meant that the brothers would flip for the bed. Dean won the coin toss which was fine with Sam because he didn't sleep much anyway. Sam put his stuff on the couch and went into the bathroom. When he got out his dad and Dean were already sitting at the table discussing the hunt.

He joined them at the table and John gave him the job of researcher which made Sam happy. Sam found out a lot about the mansion. First, it was the Grove mansion; second, everything was quiet until the construction started. Third, the family was happy and healthy, then they all died of unknown causes when the mother and wife Donna cast a spell that backfired. Now when people go into the house they experience the same symptoms the family did. The catch is not everyone who had entered the mansion died so now the three men had to figure out what was causing the odd occurrence and take care of it.

Once they had all the info they needed the three men headed over to do what would hopefully be a simple hunt. Once John's truck and Dean's car were parked out in front of the mansion the Winchesters got their gear and proceeded into the house. When the boys got their first look of the house they stood there for a moment in awe at the size of just the first room alone. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and gold trim along the meeting point of the wall and ceiling. Old Victorian furniture filled the room with an elegance the boys weren't used to. Every room was exactly like the first one. Gold trim, elegant furniture and beautiful light fixtures. After standing there for another minute their dad went over what they were going to do.

The plan was Dean and Sam would take the second floor and John would take the main floor and they would all meet back in the main hall in one hour if they couldn't find anything. Just as the boys were about to head upstairs they were called back by their father. "I want you two to stay together and be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with yet so be prepared for anything. Understand?"

Both boys replied with a "Yes sir." John told Dean and Sam one more thing. "Dean, watch out for Sammy, ok?" Dean nodded. Then John addressed Sam. "Sam, stay by your brother. Don't leave his side. Got me?" Sam also nodded.

John gestured for them to get going and the brothers went upstairs to start investigating. John smiled as he watched his sons bicker the entire way. Dean calling Sam a geek and Sam calling Dean a stupid jerk. John loved his sons despite what people thought and that was why he was always telling them to stick together. He wanted to keep them as safe as possible. So when the boys were out of his sight he sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. "Keep them safe, they're all I have." Then John went to his own search.

Dean and Sam had been searching for almost an hour now and it was almost time to head back but Dean wanted to check one more hallway of rooms. "Come on Sammy, it'll only take a few minutes. We each take a row and meet back at the beginning. Then we can go home and you can finish your homework like a good little geek. How's that?" Sam gave Dean a very annoyed look before replying. "Alright, no more then ten minutes. If we're late dad will kill us." Dean laughed then came out with his own witty response. "If we're late I'll just tell him you drank too much on the ride here and had to make a stop to the little boy's room."

Sam hit Dean on the arm then walked off to start his search. He sometimes didn't like some of Dean's joke but he acted madder then he really was. Every time Dean would make a joke Sam would pretend to be mad and walk away but he would always have a smile on his face.

Dean laughed at Sam's retreating form and went to the first room of his row. He knew that Sam waited till he couldn't see his face before smiling about whatever joke he made that day. Dean had known ever since Sam was 10 and he didn't turn quick enough to completely hide his smile after Dean poked fun at him. Dean never told Sam he knew since that day. He figured he would let Sam think he was convincing at playing mad. As Dean was finishing looking through the first room Sam was already on his third.

Sam was about to enter the third room when he heard strange noises coming from inside the room. He knew he should probably call for Dean and wait till he got there to go in but something was preventing him from getting the words past his throat. Something was also compelling him to go into the room on his own. So he went in and saw a book with a large gem and weird symbol on the cover resting on a lonely pedestal. Sam went to the book and opened it. He soon realized his mistake when the book flew open and he was bathed in a bright light. Before he could even think about calling out for Dean he fell to the floor and everything went black.

Please review. I love them! Hope you liked this chapter. I promise it will get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, the site was giving me trouble so I couldn't post sooner. So since I couldn't post when I wanted to I'm going to post two chapters today. Hope you enjoy them. Please review! Reviewing makes me update faster. Also, a special thanks to my beta Tara who did a wonderful job correcting the mistakes I missed. You're awesome! Happy reading :)

Chapter 2.

Dean just finished looking through the last room on his list and went to see how Sammy was doing when he noticed the third door was still open and he couldn't find Sam anywhere. Thinking Sam found something and was now too caught up in his find to yell for him Dean decided to go pull him away from whatever was keeping him there and finish up so they wouldn't have to use Dean's lame bathroom excuse with their dad.

Dean walked into the room and called for his brother. "Sammy, you in here geek boy?" He didn't get an answer so he tried the light switch but nothing happened. Fumbling around a little more Dean found a floor lamp in the room and turned that on with success. As soon as the light enveloped the room Dean spotted his little brother on the floor and immediately rushed to his side in panic.

"Sammy!" Dean shook his brother careful not to hurt him but Sam wouldn't wake up. "Come on kiddo, open those eyes." Nothing Sam was out cold and he didn't know why. He didn't realize he screamed for his dad till he felt the man grab his shoulder and ask him what happen.

John was finished with the floor he was on and went to the stairs to wait for his sons. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs Dean started screaming for him. John dropped his gear and ran up the stairs at a speed only a worried father could pull off. When he got to the source of the screams he saw Dean clinging to the unconscious form of his baby boy. John rushed over and asked Dean what happened. When Dean didn't answer him he realized his oldest was in shock and started shaking his shoulder till he snapped out of it then asked him again. "Dean, what happened son? DEAN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Dean snapped out of his blind panic enough to answer his father. "I don't know. We were just finishing up when we each took a row of rooms so we could get done faster. I just finished when I went to find Sammy and when I got here he was already like this and I couldn't wake him up. I don't know what's wrong with him dad. He won't wake up. I tried. I'm sorry"

John saw the naked fear and panic in his son's eyes and grabbed him in a tight hug. "It'll be alright Dean. I promise, we won't lose Sammy. We'll fix this kiddo." Dean welcomed the hug and nodded after hearing his dads promise. After the hug broke John took Sam from his protective brother and hurried out of the house. He placed Sam in the passenger seat of his son's car and buckled him in.

"Dean, I want you to start driving home, get Sammy into bed, call Pastor Jim and tell him everything. See if he's ever come across something like this before. If he hasn't call Caleb and Bobby then everyone else you can think of. We need all the help we can get. I'll be there as soon as I can. I want to finish looking through the house for anything that might help and make sure there's no trace we were there."

John paused and looked at the vulnerable version of his brave soldier. That moment was when John realized his son may be 19 but he was still a kid and he was scared for his brothers well being. So John softened his tone and put a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, I know this is hard but I promise I'm gonna do everything possible. Sammy's not going anywhere anytime to soon. We love him to much to let him slip away from us. Understood." Dean nodded in response. "Good, now get going" Dean nodded once more, ran to the driver's side, started his car and drove off.

John watched him go before he let his mask down and finally let his own fears and worries come out. "Please let Sammy be ok. Please" John said his prayer and went back to the house to try to find any clues to what happened to his little boy and hopefully a way to fix it.

After searching most of the mansion John came to what appeared to be an old office. John went through everything till he came to a locked drawer in the desk. Making easy work of the lock John pulled the drawer open and found stacks of papers and a journal. John collected everything from the drawer and finished up in the house. As soon as he was done covering their tracks John hopped into his truck and drover off to help save his Sammy from dieing and Dean from losing his little brother and himself in the process.

When John was gone the book that caused all of this slammed shut, glowed red and a pair of blood red eyes could be seen in the darkness before the door to the room slammed shut and locked itself again.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter I promised. Hope you enjoy it. Review!

Chapter 3

Dean pulled up to the house a little over an hour later, carried his little brother inside to his room, gently laid him on the bed and took his shoes and jacket off before tucking him in. Dean sat by Sam's side brushing his fingers through his brother's hair. He didn't know if this was supposed to comfort Sam or himself but either way didn't matter.

That's the way Dean stayed for a few minutes before he started making calls to everyone they knew and telling them what happened while hoping someone had come across something like this and knew how to fix it. He just finished his call to their old friend Bobby when he heard the front open and close. He turned to check on Sam before running downstairs to fill his father in on what had happened before he got there.

He found his dad in the kitchen and took a seat across from him at the table. John was the first to speak.

"How's Sammy?"

Dean shook his head in defeat and replied "He's the same. He hasn't moved at all. I wish he would just wake up."

"We'll figure this out, Dean. Did any of our friends have anything?"

"Bobby said he might know what we're dealing with but he won't know for sure till he gets here. He's on his way. Caleb said he's not sure but he'll ask some of his own contacts and give us a call if he's got anything. Pastor Jim didn't really have anything. He said Bobby is the best bet for this kind of thing. I just got off the phone with Bobby so I didn't get a chance to do much else." Dean laid his head on the table and sighed. He just wanted Sammy to wake up and tell them it was all a joke. Dean and John would be furious with him and he would no doubt be grounded for the rest of his life but none of that would matter to Dean because all he cared about is seeing Sammy happy and healthy not unconscious and way to still.

John went to the fridge and got Dean and himself a beer and placed Dean's in front of him before sitting down and opening his own.

Dean looked up when he heard something land on the table by his head. He saw a beer and instead of saying anything that could possibly make John realize his mistake Dean decided to just open it up and take a long swig before setting it on the table. He then asked his dad a necessary question.

"What do we do now?"

John thought about this and started forming a plan of attack in his mind.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. You're gonna take every book on curses and go in Sam's room, let me know if there's a change. I'm gonna look through the stuff I found at the Mansion and wait for Bobby. That's all we can do for now"

"What kind of curses should I be looking for? Usually an object is cursed but I don't remember seeing anything Sammy could've come across like that."

"Search for anything. Look through them using Sam's condition. If you find anything that's a match you come let me know."

"Yes, sir. I'll go get started."

"He'll be okay, Dean. I promise"

"I know, dad."

"Alright, let's get to work."

End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, I finally updated. Sorry for the wait the site wasn't letting me post. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always please review!

Chapter 4

Dean had been In Sam's room researching and watching him sleep for three hours now. He was just about to go take a break when he heard a moan from the bed and saw Sam was waking up. Dean rushed over to his little brothers' side and gently stroked his hair in an attempt to fully wake him up.

"Come on, kiddo. Wake up for me." Dean looked on with concern at how hard it seemed for Sam to wake up.

Sam could hear Dean asking him to wake up but it was so difficult to want to leave the safe sanctuary the darkness offered. Dean was stroking his hair like he used to do when they were younger. He always loved when Dean would do that, he felt safe and comfortable. He didn't want Dean to stop but he knew that if Dean was doing it without worrying about causing a chick flick moment that he was really scared, but as hard as he tried Sam couldn't figure out why Dean would be so worried.. So deciding that he needed to find out what happened and tell Dean he was ok Sam fought the comfort of darkness and slowly opened his eyes.

Dean saw Sam was finally opening his eyes and started talking to him again. "That's it, Sammy, open those eyes buddy."

Sam was fully awake now and looking around the room confused. He didn't understand why Dean was so freaked out and why there was a ton of books and research all over the place. Sam wanted some answers so he asked Dean.

"Dean, what happened?"

Dean looked at him with concern in his eyes before answering him.

"What do you remember, Sammy?"

Sam thought this over and realized he couldn't remember anything past waking up in the car at the motel.

"The last thing I remember is you shaking me awake at the motel. What am I missing, Dean?"

Dean was beyond worried now so he did the only thing he could think of. "I'll be right back, Sammy. I'm going to get dad."

Dean ran down the stairs to the kitchen where his father was on the phone with Bobby.

"Dad, we have a problem. Sammy woke up but he can't remember anything past going to that motel we were going to stay at."

John ended his phone call with Bobby right after Dean finished talking. He then walked past Dean and headed up the stairs and straight to his sons room. When he got there he saw Sammy still lying on the bed. He took in his appearance and he worry grew. Sam was pale, had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he would collapse at any given moment. John walked over to the bed and sat in the chair his eldest was occupying. John grabbed Sam's hand and gently squeezed it before he spoke to his son in a calm matter.

"Hey, how are you doing buddy?"

Sam took in a long breathe before answering his dad.

"I feel kinda weak and tired but other than that I'm okay. Dad, what happened after we stopped at the motel? I can't remember anything." Sam sounded scared and appeared to be holding back tears as he spoke. John's inner father kicked in and he grabbed Sam in a hug and rocked back forth till Sam calmed down a little. After a few minutes Sam calmed down a bit so John spoke once more.

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy. I promise. We'll fix whatever this is. Bobby should be here soon and I want to be downstairs when he gets here so I'm gonna leave and let Dean fill you in on what happened. Sound good?"

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. This reminded John of when Sam was nine and he told him he was scared of the thing in his closet. This made John wish even more that he wasn't forced to raise his children like this. John hugged Sam one more time then passed him off to his big brother before heading back downstairs.

Dean came over to the bed and hugged Sam. As scared as he was about what's happening he was so happy Sam was finally awake and he was able to talk to him. Watching and waiting without being able to help drove Dean nuts and when it comes to his little brother it was worse. He hated that all he could do was sit by, not knowing how to help his Sammy.

When Sam said he couldn't remember anything he got so angry that he couldn't take this away from Sam and make it all ok again with a hug or a song like when they were younger and all it took was for Dean to say its all okay. Dean loved being older and loved seeing the great young man his brother was but sometimes he wished for the simplicity of childhood when his words were gospel and he was a super hero that could fix anything. He knew that those days were gone but watching Sam so upset made him feel so helpless. Not wanting to upset his brother any more than he already is Dean decided to keep all these thoughts to himself and instead focus on figuring out what was wrong with Sammy. First, he had to tell Sam everything that he missed.

When Dean came over and hugged him he welcomed it greedily. He really needed the reassurance that only Dean's hug could give. Sam was enjoying this rare moment when it was suddenly pulled away and Dean now had his hand on his shoulder. Sam didn't want to look weak and little so he didn't voice his protest to the hug that ended to soon. Dean looked like he was ready to tell him what happened so he just sat quietly and listened.

After Dean recapped the events to him he just sat there shocked. He couldn't remember any of it. Not even a little bit and that scared him more than he liked to admit. Sam looked at his big brother hoping he would say everything would be ok and he'll make it all better like when they were younger but he didn't. Sam tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall but Dean saw them right away. Dean grabbed Sam in another hug.

Neither brother made any attempt to move until they heard their father call them downstairs to say hi to Bobby. Both boys released each other and headed downstairs. Sam was halfway down the stairs when everything started spinning. Luckily Dean didn't notice and he was able to hide it from him. Sam stood still leaning against the railing until the dizziness passed. Sam didn't think it was a big deal and he didn't want to seem like a baby so he decided to keep the little incident to himself.

When he finally got downstairs Dean, John and Bobby were already sitting at the kitchen table sharing information to try to figure out what's wrong with him. He said a quick hello to Bobby as he sat down next to Dean, put his head on the table and closed his eyes while listening to everything the three older men were saying. They were talking about the idea that it might be a cursed object or the room itself was cursed but they couldn't figure out which it was or how to fix it.

After listening for a few more minutes Sam got up to get some soda from the fridge. As he was pouring some into a glass he remembered the book he touched that lit up when he opened it. Thinking that this might be what they were looking for Sam went to tell them. He was about to open his mouth when the room started spinning and he dropped the glass he was holding.

The three men stopped talking, turned to the sound of glass breaking and Sam falling to the ground. Dean was the first one to reach Sam, followed by John and Bobby. Dean held his brother and gently tried to shake him awake but Sam was out cold. John put a hand on his son's head and pulled back quickly when it was hot to the touch. John was the first to speak. "He is burning up. We gotta get this fever down fast! Dean, take him upstairs and run a cold bath. Bobby and I will get ice from the freezer and get it set up on the bed. Now Dean!"

Dean didn't need to be told again. He scooped Sam into his arms and ran up the stairs with impressive speed. When he reached his destination he gently set his little brother on the floor and started the cold bath. Once the tub was full he shut it off and got Sam's clothes off leaving him in his boxers. When Sam hit the water he jolted awake and started thrashing. Dean held him as still as he could so Sam wouldn't hurt himself. Dean was trying to calm him down when Sam just stopped thrashing and passed out. Dean was on the verge of a breakdown at this point but when he felt his brother's head he found him to be much cooler then before and realized that something good did come out of this idea.

John and Bobby were setting the ice packs on the bed when they saw Dean walk in holding his brother protectively close to him as if afraid someone would take him away if he didn't. Dean carefully laid Sam down on the bed and tucked him in. After that he told John Sam's fever is down and only a few ice packs were required. John checked his youngest and knew Dean was right so they took away a few of the packs and left three, one by his head and one on each side.

Once Sam was all settled in John and Bobby headed back down stairs to do more research. Dean sat down in the chair by his brothers' bed for another hour before going down stairs to see how things were going.

The first thing Sam realized when he woke up was how cold he was. He realized why when he saw the ice packs on the bed. Sam suddenly felt the strong need to use the bathroom and started to slowly get up from the bed. As soon as he was standing he was his with a wave of vertigo and had to use the wall as support. Once he was able to stand without the walls help Sam started towards the bathroom. Sam emerged five minutes later and decided to go looking for everyone. He was headed to the stairs when the world decided to tilt and throw him off balance. Sam fell to the ground, his body started to shake and it became hard to take in a full breath. Sam could feel his body shutting down and his last conscious thought before succumbing to the dark was 'Not again' then everything went black for a third time that day.

Dean, John and Bobby were each reading a different book on curses trying to figure out how to save the youngest of their group when they heard a thump coming from the second floor of the house. As soon as Dean heard that noise he jumped up from his seat and ran like a man on fire towards the stairs. When he got to the top he saw something that was far worse then any evil creature he ever faced, his little brother laying on the floor, his lips blue and no movement. The worst part happened when Dean moved closer to his brothers' side, something that had him even more terrified then he already was.

Sam wasn't breathing.

Hahahahahahaha cliffie. Reviews make me update faster!


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys! Here's chapter 5. Hope I didn't make you wait to long. This one is pretty long. Again, a big thanks to Tara for being an awesome beta. As always, please review!!!!

Chapter 5

The last twenty four hours were the longest of Dean's life. He saw his little brother unconscious at the mansion, collapsed 2 more times, and watched his father perform c.p.r. on Sam after he stopped breathing. This was definitely the worst day of Dean's life. Sammy was the most important thing in his world. Ever since the fire that took their mother Dean had taken care of Sam.

Now, sitting in the hospital waiting room all Dean could think bout was how his Sammy was doing. They tried c.p.r. for 5 minutes at the house, when they realized Sam wasn't going to start breathing on his own they called an ambulance. The E.M.T. asked if someone wanted to ride in the ambulance, and before the sentence was finished Dean was in the back holding on to his brothers' hand. When they reached the emergency room it took John and Bobby to pry Dean from Sam's side and steer him to a chair in the waiting room. Three hours later Dean was still in that same chair staring at the floor lost in thought.

Dean knew that if anything happened to Sam, he wouldn't be able to survive. The brothers were like twins. They had a connection so strong that when one was hurt, sad, or pissed off the other would feel his brothers' emotions. The brothers always knew when the other needed them. A very good thing to have while hunting. They made a great team. Sam did the research and Dean did the killing. Dean and Sam were two halves of a whole. Take one away and you leave the other trying to live life without half of himself

Bobby left to find a pay phone to contact Caleb and tell him what happened, and to give John and Dean some time alone. Bobby found a phone and dialed Caleb, he waited for an answer but it went to voice mail. Sighing, Bobby decided to leave a message and hope Caleb would get it and come. "Hey Caleb, it's Bobby. Sam's in the hospital and we haven't figured out what's wrong with him yet. I think you should get down here as soon as possible. Call John's cell when you get this." He hung up and decided to go to the cafeteria so he could get some coffee and food for the three of them.

John hadn't said a word since he saw the doctors take his baby some where he couldn't follow. Being an ex marine can help you cope with a lot, but nothing can help you when you're child is hurt and there's nothing you can do to help except hope and pray that everything would turn out alright. John sighed and looked over at his oldest. Having to sit in a waiting room with no information on how his little brother was doing was surely killing him. Ever since they were kids John watched how protective Dean was around Sam. No one was allowed to even look at Sam the wrong way or they would have a pissed off Dean on their hands.

John filled up with pride at that moment but then went back to feeling sad. His son shouldn't have had to do those kinds of thing for his brother. Dean went from big brother to big brother and father over night and that wasn't fair on Dean. This life wasn't fair on either of his sons but these were the cards fate dealt them and nothing was going to change that now. John knew he should say something or do something to make Dean feel better and to comfort him like a father should, but he wasn't sure how.

Dean hadn't needed those kinds of things from his father for a long time, and when Sam needed someone Dean always took care of it. Erasing doubt from his mind John knew that the only thing that mattered right now was being there for his oldest. So, he sat next to Dean and pulled him into a bear hug while whispering reassuring words in his ear. He felt Dean tense at first then give into the hug and finally let his emotions out in the form of silent tears. This broke John's heart, so he just sat there and let Dean cry. John held his son until he saw a doctor walk over to them. The two oldest Winchesters separated and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Greenfield. I'm Sam's doctor."

Dean was the first to speak. "How is he?"

The doctor motioned for them to take a seat but neither man made a move. Giving up on getting them to sit. The doctor went straight to the point. "He's still unconscious; he also has a fever of 101.1 which we are taking care of with anti biotics. We'll know more when we get his test results back."

John and Dean shared a look and Dean asked a question that was on both of their minds.

"Shouldn't he be awake already?"

"It's not to uncommon for a patient to have some trouble waking up when a fever is present. It usually means they just need some rest from the fever wearing them out. Like I said, we'll know more after we get the test results back."

"Thank you doctor." John thanked the doctor then went back to the waiting room with Dean. Dean seemed calmer then before but John knew he was freaking out inside. John was feeling just as worried. His son was lying in the hospital and they knew it was the work of something Supernatural, not a normal sickness the doctors could cure. He wasn't a religious man, he wasn't even sure if he believed in God at all, but sitting there doing nothing was not something he could do. So, for the first time In a long time, John prayed.

'_Please let Sammy make it through this. He just a child. He shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. If Sammy goes, Dean will fall apart and I'll lose both sons. Please Mary, I know I haven't done the best job with them but don't take them yet. I need them.' _

John noticed Dean looking at him with a concerned look and realized he was crying. Before he had a chance to say something to Dean, his phone rang. Flipping it open he greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny, How's it going?"

Hearing Caleb's voice on the other line filled John with relief. If anyone could get through to his oldest it would be Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, where are you?"

"I'm not far now. I should be there within an hour. How's Deuce?"

John sighed; he knew this question was coming. Ever since Dean and Caleb met they had a strong bond. Caleb was like a big brother to Dean and that thrilled John. It was a relief to know that Dean had someone he could turn to. Taking in a deep breathe John got up and walked out of Dean's ear shot.

"He's not doing to well. He's feeling guilty for what happened and I don't know how to help him. Dean won't survive if anything happens to Sam. I just need them to be ok."

Caleb sighed on the other end. It took a lot to break the great John Winchester, hearing his mentor sound so broken made him realize how bad the situation really is. Caleb didn't care what John would say. After this was over he would take the boys to Pastor Jim's with him and take a long vacation from hunting. Deciding to wait till everything was ok before he pissed the man off, Caleb ended the conversation.

"Alright Johnny, I'll be there soon. Just try to get Dean to eat something and tell him if he doesn't he'll have to deal with me and I wont hesitate to tell Sammy when he wakes up."

John laughed at Caleb's last remark. Leave it to him to threaten Dean with a mother hen Sammy.

"Haha, alright, I'll tell him. Just be careful. Don't speed like a bat out of hell. I don't want to Mac to kick my ass if you get into an accident."

"Ha, that would be something to see. I'll see ya soon John."

"Bye"

With that John flipped his phone closed and started towards Dean again. His son hadn't moved at all. Just as he got back to Dean, Bobby came around the corner struggling with sandwiches and coffee for the three of them. John went over to him, thanked his friend before he grabbed two of the sandwiches and two of the coffees.

Dean finally snapped out of his trance and looked up at his father holding out a sandwich and coffee for him. Dean was about to protest saying he wasn't hungry but John spoke before him.

"Don't even think about it Dean. You're eating, and Caleb said to tell you that if you don't eat you'll have to deal with him. You know he won't keep his mouth shut and he'll tell your brother when he wakes up and then you'll have to deal with both of them. Do you really want Sammy to feel guilty because you made yourself sick?"

That got Dean's attention and made him grab the sandwich from his father's hand.

John smiled, he knew using his son's guilt about his brother was wrong but it was necessary. Dean needed to take care of himself. He couldn't handle two sick children right now.

All three men were just finished eating when Caleb came running through the hallway. John whistled to get his attention so he would come join them instead of making a scene.

Caleb heard the whistle and went to greet them. He went to John first and grabbed him in a manly hug.

"Hey John, how are you holding up?"

"I could be better kid."

Caleb and John separated and Caleb went towards Bobby. Knowing a hug was not going to happen, Caleb settled for shaking his hand.

"Hey Bobby, you're looking just as greasy as usual."

Bobby laughed and slapped the kid on the arm.

"Watch it kid."

They both laughed for a second longer before they all took their seats. Caleb noticed that Dean didn't get up to greet him so he intentionally sat right next to him in hopes that Dean would open up.

"Hey Deuce."

Dean could hear his friends' voice but was afraid if he opened his mouth to answer that all of his emotions would come flying out. He knew he could talk to Caleb about anything, but being under the gaze of his father and Bobby was making it harder for him to open up.

Caleb seemed to notice this and knew if he wanted to get Dean to tell him what was wrong that he needed to get him away from here. So he stood Dean up with him and told John.

"Hey Johnny, I gotta get something out of my car and I'm gonna take Deuce with me. We'll be back in a little bit."

John nodded his approval and the two were off.

Dean's emotions were getting harder to control every minute they were away from the safety of the waiting room. He knew that if they didn't get to the car soon that he was going to break down right then and there. The little voice inside his head kept telling him that everything that happened was all his fault. If he just stuck to the plan and didn't check that last hallway, Sammy wouldn't be fighting for his life. Dean knew that if he didn't let his feelings out that the guilt would swallow him whole. He didn't want that to happen because if he got to lost in his own head then Sammy would be all alone. No, he decided he has to get through this for Sammy. He was going to need him. Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice they made it to the car. Holding all these emotions in for so long was to much for Dean. So, once he was able to let them out they all came out at once and that was to over whelming for his body. He started seeing dark spots at the edge of his vision and felt his knees weaken. He would've fallen to the ground if Caleb wasn't standing right beside him ready to catch him.

Caleb saw that the wall Dean built up was starting to crumble and would come crashing down soon. He was not wrong, just five minutes later he saw Dean sway and fall. He reacted quickly and caught his friend before gently lowering him to the ground to lean up against the side of his Jeep.

"Easy Deuce, take deep breathes alright. Don't pass out on me."

Dean heard Caleb telling him to breathe but he seemed so far away. Listening to his friend, Dean took in a few long deep breathes and started calming down. After he felt he wouldn't pass out, Dean lifted a shaky hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. The intensity of his emotions scared him. He didn't realize how bad it really was. Reopening his eyes he saw Caleb stick a bottle of water in his face. He grabbed it and took a few swigs then handed it back.

"Thanks."

Caleb smiled and leaned against the Jeep next to Dean.

"Don't mention it. Now, wanna tell me what's wrong or do we have to have another episode like this one?"

Realizing it was his turn to speak, Dean took in another series of deep breathes and started.

"This is all my fault Damien. If I didn't check that last hallway of rooms Sammy never would've gotten hurt. I should've just left it alone and followed Dad's orders." Dean took a breathe and laughed. "Heh, seems every time I disobey Dad Sammy gets hurt. It should be me in the hospital bed, not him. He didn't do anything. Only stupid thing he did was listen to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Sammy hates me after this."

Caleb sat quietly while Dean vented. He could tell this was exactly what the kid needed.

"I screwed up so bad this time. If anything happens to him, If he dies. I don't know what I'll do. I'll probably be right behind him."

Deciding it was time to interrupt, Caleb started his speech.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You need to listen. One, this is not your fault. You had no idea this would happen. Two, Sammy would never hate you. It's not possible. That kid worships the ground you walk on. You're his big brother, and an awesome one at that. And three, the runt is not gonna die so get that out of your head right now. You think he'd ever leave you? Hell no! He loves you Deuce. Besides, he has to stick around. Who the hell else are we gonna pick on." He saw Dean laugh and smiled. He got the reaction he was going for. "So, don't worry so much. Geek boy is gonna be around to annoy us for a long time. OK?"

Dean let everything that was said sink in before he shook his head yes.

Caleb watched Dean's head shake and sighed in relief. He was glad he could talk some sense into the kid. "Great! So, you good now. Or do we have to have another chick flick moment?"

Dean thought about it and discovered that he actually did feel better then he did before. Feeling it was ok Dean laughed longer that time and punched Caleb in the arm. "Shut up Damien."

Caleb and Dean sat there throwing insults at each other until Caleb looked at his watch and realized they've been out there for two hours. "Alright Deuce, we better get back before Johnny boy sends Bobby to come get us."

Standing up and dusting off, the two men started on their trip back to the waiting room. When they reached their destination they saw John and Bobby had not moved since they left.

John looked up when he heard foot steps approaching. He saw his son and his friend walk towards them with smiles on their faces. John sighed in relief. He knew Caleb would get through to Dean. He stood up and went to hug his son. He felt more then saw the shocked look on Dean's face and chose to ignore it and continue the hug.

Dean saw his father advance toward him. He expected a hand on his shoulder or slap on the back; a hug was the last thing he expected. Knowing his Dad probably needed this as much as he did, Dean returned the hug.

They pulled apart and John was the first to speak. "Doing better now Ace?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Good to hear it."

Dean smiled.

"Listen Ace, Sammy's gonna be fine. He won't give up. He has that math homework he's been buggin me about."

All four men laughed at that remark.

'_That sounds like my Sammy' _Dean thought.

The laughter only lasted another minute before they heard alarms going off and a nurse announce code blue over the speaker system. "Code blue room 204, I repeat code blue room 204."

The men looked at each other; all knowing that room belonged to the hurt member of their little family they all took off towards the commotion. When they got there they saw at least 20 Doctors and Nurses blocking their view of their Sammy. A nurse spotted them and rushed them all out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Dean slid down the wall to the floor while the other three men with him stood there in shock.

Finally after 30 minutes of pacing and worrying a doctor came out to discuss the situation with them. "Hey guys, I can see the fear and worry on each of your faces so I'm going to get straight to it. Sam just flat lined." Not waiting for a response from the scared family the Doctor continued. " We got him back but he was without oxygen for a good 5 minutes and that concerns me. We're gonna run another series of test to make sure there were no complications. I'll let you know as soon as the results are back. Don't fear the worst just yet. Sam strikes me as a fighter. I'm sure everything will be ok."

The guys nodded and walked back to the waiting room to sit down. Dean was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and he knew it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. They were all extremely worried about the teen. John went back to praying, Bobby went back to doing what ever it was he was doing and Caleb was rubbing circles on Dean's back trying to calm him down while trying not to freak out himself.

Luckily, the Doctor rushed the test and they only had to wait 40 minutes. They all stood up when the Doctor approached. They could tell by his face that what he held in his hand wasn't the good news they were hoping for.

"We gave Sam a e.e.g scan to see If any damage was done by lack of oxygen. We found less brain activity then normal on the scan."

The frantic father asked the question on each of their minds. "What does that mean for Sammy?"

Hating this part of the conversation the Doctor frowned than spoke again.

"I'm afraid it means there's a possibility Sam will never wake up. I'm sorry, but as of right now Sam's in a coma."

The room started spinning, Dean's vision darkened and he couldn't hear anything. The last thing he saw was Caleb running towards him before he tumbled to the ground and everything went black.

Another cliffy! Sorry guys. I had to do it. Don't forget that reviews motivate me to update faster.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys liked the last one and still want this story to continue. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Please review. Reviews let me know I'm doing a good job. Again, thanks to Tara for being my beta. You rock!

Chapter 6

The first thing Dean was aware of when he woke was the annoying beeping sound. The second thing was that he was lying on something soft. He soon realized that it was a hospital bed. "_Must've been put here when I passed out, after hearing the doctor say something about Sammy. Oh god! Sammy!" _His little brother was in a coma and might never wake up. "_No, I'll fix this. I'll save Sammy just like I always do. I got him into this mess, I'm going to get him out of it." _That was the motivation he needed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Caleb sitting next to his bed reading a car magazine. He looked like he'd been there for hours. "How long was I out." Not realizing he said it out loud until Caleb answered him.

"Only six hours. How're feeling Deuce?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache. What happened?"

"You mean after you fainted like a girl?"

"I did not faint. I passed out. Nothing girly about it."

Caleb laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Deuce."

"Bite me Damien."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Dean started talking again.

"How's Sammy?"

Caleb sighed, he knew this was coming. "He's the same. We spoke to the doctor a little more after your graceful fall to the floor and he told us that they have no idea what's causing Sam to stay in the damn coma. According to the doctor he should be fine. They can't explain it which means." Dean cut him off and finished the sentence for him.

"It's not natural. It has to do with what happened in the Mansion. We gotta get Dad and Bobby and figure out what's going on." Dean lifted himself up to a sitting position on the bed and began to climb off. His feet were already touching the floor before Caleb moved to stop him.

"Whoa! Easy there Deuce. You shouldn't get up till a doctor has a look at you."

Dean gave him the classic '_I'm doing what I want and I dare you to try and stop me' _look, then stood the rest of the way up and looked around for his clothes. Finally giving up he turned to Caleb. The man got the hint and moved over to the closet to retrieve the bag of Dean's stuff, then handed it over to the determined teen. Caleb turned around to give the kid some privacy while he dressed. When he was finished the duo left the room and made their way to where the youngest of their little family was currently taking a long nap.

When they arrived at Sam's room Dean hesitated a moment before turning the door knob and entering. After they walked in the room John and Bobby looked up from their reading and greeted each of them with a nod. John broke the silence.

"Hey Ace, How're feeling?"

Dean started to get annoyed by everyone's concern for him. Sammy was fighting for his life and they ask how he's feeling. Dean knew that kind of thinking would get him nowhere so he calmed down and answered.

"I'm fine Dad, how's Sammy?"

John sighed, the love these boys have for each other was amazing. "He's the same kiddo."

Dean frowned and looked at the still form of his baby brother. He hated seeing Sammy so still. It took all he had not to run over to that bed and cry over his failure as a big brother, but he knew that he needed to suppress his emotions and start focussing on the problem. He noticed his Dad and Bobby already reading books trying to figure out what was wrong. "You guys got anything?"

John shook his head no but Bobby had yet to say anything which had everyone curious. Bobby finally spoke for the first time in a while. "I think I found something. I was looking through the stuff your Dad found at the site and came across something interesting."

Everyone pinned him with a look that said '_What the hell are you waiting for'. _Bobby held up his hand and revealed his find to the rest of the group.

A spell book.

End of chapter 6. Hope you liked it.Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Here is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Review!

Chapter 7

Bobby waited for everyone to process what he just said before continuing. "I was leafing through this and I'm pretty sure I found what we're looking for. See, this book was apparently a journal as well and it says here that the wife thought her husband cheated on her and started to go insane with rage. She thought that their family was cursed so she decided to cast a curse on all of them that would kill them with a slow acting poison. The down side was that the curse stuck around even when she died. Now, her spirit is controlling people who she thinks have suffered to much and need to be put out of their misery. Apparently there is an even bigger spell book in one of the rooms of the house. I'm betting that's what the spirit is bound to and how she curses these people."

Everyone took a moment to think everything through and Caleb spoke up with a solution. "So, I say burn the bones and the book and take this bitch down so we can have our Sammy back."

This made Dean's hope rise. If they kill the spirit Sammy should be fine. Bobby however still had a grim look on his face. "What's wrong Bobby?"

Bobby didn't want to be the one to tell them this but he knew he had to. "It's more complicated then that Dean. She was a really powerful witch. If she didn't want someone lifted from this curse then that was it. I'm going to keep looking in this thing. Maybe she wrote a cure down. In the mean time why don't you and Caleb start looking for her remains. Find out where the family was buried after mommy dearest did them in. Once we know that we can figure the rest out."

The boys nodded and left to go back to the motel room to start the search. Once they were gone John looked at Bobby and started asking him a question he couldn't ask with Dean in the room. "What do you think Sammy's chances are Bobby?"

"I don't know John, ask me again after I've read this whole book."

Caleb and Dean arrived at the motel and Dean instantly collapsed on the first bed. This was all to much for him to handle. What he didn't know was that Caleb was feeling the same way. Sammy made an impression on people. Caleb loved the kid the second he met him. He knew that this kid was special. When they found out Sammy was psychic Caleb made a silent promise to always be there when Sammy needed help with his abilities. Now that same little boy was lying in a hospital bed and he couldn't do a damn thing but look for a corpse to salt and burn. He looked at Dean and saw how worn out he looked. "Hey Deuce, lay down and sleep for a couple hours. I'll wake you if I find anything."

Dean wanted to protest saying he was fine but he could feel himself growing more and more tired. So he lied down on the bed and fell asleep without even taking his jacket off.

Caleb observed this and realized exactly how tired the kid was. Happy that Dean was finally asleep he booted up the laptop and started the extremely boring search.

An hour had passed and Caleb finally located the cemetery they were looking for. He walked over to the bed and tapped Dean's boot to wake him up. "Deuce, wake up I found it" Hearing those words was all it took to bring Dean back to the land of the living. Dean climbed out of bed and started towards the computer where he began to read the page Caleb had opened. He saw that Caleb had indeed found the grave site and had written down directions to get there. Knowing there was no time to waste Dean headed for the impala, not even bothering to look behind him to see if Caleb was following because of course he was. Once they were both in the car Dean started the engine and the duo made their way back to the hospital to share information.

Meanwhile, John was just sitting at Sam's bedside holding his hand when Bobby yelled his name. "What did you find Bobby?" Bobby handed him the book and pointed to the page he was reading.

With excitement in his voice Bobby began to explain. "I found a counter curse! It seems that our witch was having second thoughts about what she was planning and wrote this just incase. It's a pretty simple ritual. Just need a few things and we can get started and waking this one up from his nap."

John was never as grateful for Bobby as he was right now. Sure they may have their fights, but Bobby just found the cure to save his boys life. "What would I do without you dude?"

Bobby chuckled at this and simply replied. "Sit here with your head in you ass probably."

John laughed for the first time in days and then got up to make a call to Dean. He needed to tell him to go pick these ingredients up instead of coming straight here. He dialed and only had to wait one ring before he heard his son's voice on the other line.

"Dad! Sammy ok?"

"Yeah Ace, Sammy's gonna be fine. Bobby found a cure. I need you to pick up a few things and then we can perform the ritual that will wake Sammy up then we can kill this bitch."

He heard Dean repeat everything to Caleb and heard both of them sigh in relief. John gave Dean the list and then ended the phone call.

Caleb and Dean were flying high. Sammy was going to be ok. Everything else would work out now. They quickly retrieved the ingredients needed for the ritual and sped down the road toward the hospital. They all but ran inside and made a mad dash to the room where they found John and Bobby ready and waiting for them. Bobby, being as impatient as John asked them if they got everything. Both men nodded and moved to join them by Sam's bed. John explained everything to the younger men.

"Ok boys, mix the ingredients according to what is written and then all four of us need to stand around Sam and each recite part of the spell. Also, we need something special from you Dean."

Dean looked at his father with curiosity. "What?"

"It says we need the blood of the person the cursed cares for the most. I know that I love Sammy and he loves me but you're the one who's always there for him, you're the one he counts on the most. It has to be you Dean."

John couldn't have said a nicer thing to Dean in the very moment. Those words filled his heart. He walked over to where Sam's head lay on the pillow, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I love you kiddo. Big brother is here and I'm going to make everything ok." He then moved to stand by his father, held his wrist out and with a look of determination he said. "Take as much as you need."

John was so proud of his oldest he couldn't even form words. So he took out his knife and cut Dean's wrist enough to draw blood but not enough to cause any harm. He let Dean hold his hand over a bowl until it filled a quarter of the way up then he handed him over to Caleb so he could properly clean and dress the wound.

Once all the ingredients were mixed and Dean's wound was taken care of it was time to start the ritual. Bobby did as the directions instructed and was the first to say his part of the ritual. The first three were finished and the last part was saved for Dean. Dean looked at his little brother and finished the ritual. Each man shielded themselves when a bright light filled the entire room. When they declared it safe to open their eyes they came face to face with an incredible site.

Sam was awake.

Yay! Sammy's awake. All is ok...or is it. Mwhahahahaha review if you want me to update soon. :)


	9. Chapter 8

This is it! The last chapter. There will be an epilogue but It will be short. Thanks sooooo much for all the support and all the reviews. I loved them all. I will be writing another story that takes place right after this one. However, I'm very busy right now so I'm not sure when I will be able to post but I will try as hard as I can. Again thank you and look out for the epilogue.

Chapter 8.

Dean saw Sam looking at him and ran to him and grabbed him in a bear hug that Sam happily returned. Both boys just sat there, content to stay in each others embrace. The other men in the room watched the scene in front of them until Caleb started to get uncomfortable and cleared his throat. The brothers separated and Sam looked at Caleb with a huge smile. Finally snapping out of the haze Caleb grabbed Sam in a hug similar to Dean's only he didn't let it last as long. Once the two parted it was John's turn to squish his youngest. After him even Bobby showed affection. All the hugging started to creep Sam out so he decided to change the subject and shoot off the first question he could think of. "What happened?"

The four men that stood around him laughed. Dean calmed down first and was the first to tell him everything. "Well princess, you've been asleep for a while now. There's a lot to fill you in on. Starting with how you fainted like a girl." That got everyone laughing again, even Sam joined in on the fun. Sure, he was pissed at Dean's remark but after seeing how worried and worn out everyone looked he figured it was just Dean's way of telling him everything's ok now. Everyone quieted down after a few minutes and Sam asked if they figured out how to get rid of the spirit. Bobby spoke up.

"Well, we think we figured it all out. We have to salt and burn the bones and destroy her spell book. The book is what is keeping her here so hopefully we can end this without to much trouble."

Sam nodded and leaned back into the pillows. Then he got a flash of himself touching the book. "The book. That's why this happened."

He didn't realize he spoke his thoughts a loud until Dean walked over and asked. "What are you talking about Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean and tried to explain. "When we were at the mansion and we split up. I think I touched the spell book and that's how I got cursed. I don't remember but I just got a flash of myself touching a book. So I'm going to assume the book I saw was the spell book. I just don't understand how I was able to see that."

Caleb bowed his head in deep thought. He knew how Sammy saw what he saw. His abilities are getting stronger. He wanted to voice his thoughts but after seeing how scared Sammy looked he decided it could wait till this was over. "It doesn't matter runt. All that matters is that you're ok and that we're gonna nail this bitch."

John knew what Caleb was thinking. He knew about Sam's abilities but unlike Caleb, he wasn't willing to accept the fact that Sam was different. He didn't want Sam's abilities to attract more things to him. Supernatural creatures can sense those kind of things and Sammy wouldn't stand a chance. So John decided to stay in denial until he had to accept it. Shaking himself out of his thoughts John joined the group and started barking orders. "Alright, we're not going to get anything done just sitting here. So, Bobby and I will take the grave and Dean and Caleb will find the book and destroy it. Sammy, you're going to stay in this bed and rest. If you even think about trying to come with us I will strap you down. You just woke up and need rest. Dean brought your cell so if you need us just call. Everyone understand what they have to do?" Each person nodded in agreement. "Ok then, Lets go." John and Bobby were the first to leave. Caleb waited outside the room, Dean wanted a minute alone with Sam.

"Ok kiddo, we know what we have to do so this should be an easy hunt. Just rest and try to get some sleep and we'll be back before you know it. Ok little brother?"

Sam wanted to be brave and mature but his emotions were still wire and it was hard to control them. So instead of agreeing with Dean he grabbed him and refused to let go.

Dean was expecting a few reactions from Sam, but the one he got was not one of them. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and tried to soothe the boy into letting him go. "Listen kiddo, I know you're freaked and you'd rather I stay here but I can't. I have to go, You and me were the only two on that floor. Since you wont be there I'm the only one who knows which room it is. If I don't go Caleb's going to be looking for it for hours. Knowing him he'll get distracted and we'll never finish this." They both heard Caleb scream. "I heard that." Which made them both laugh. "I promise to be careful. Nothing's going to happen. We'll go in, take care of the book, and I'll drive as fast as I can to get back here. Ok?"

Sam nodded but still get a firm grip on Dean. "What if she finds out what you're doing before Dad and Bobby can torch her? She's gonna be pissed. Also, how are you going to get rid of the book without getting cursed yourself? I don't remember what I did that day so I can't tell you what to avoid. What if burning it wont work? What else can you try?"

Dean couldn't take all the questions anymore. "Ok ok ok, calm down Mr. Twenty questions. First, no one is faster at a salt and burn then Dad and Bobby. Second, Caleb and I will be armed with rock salt, and as for your other questions we'll cross that bridge if we come to it but Bobby is pretty confident fire will destroy this thing. Oh, and we don't have to touch the book. We're gonna torch the whole room. So don't worry so much. The only thing we have to worry about is making sure we don't get caught. Now you have to let me go so we can end this."

Sam finally let his brother out of his death grip and looked up into his eyes. Dean's eyes betrayed confidence. Dean was positive that it would be an easy hunt. That was good enough for Sam. "Ok, just be careful. Knowing you and Caleb you'll probably get into some stupid argument about chicks and set yourselves on fire."

Dean grabbed his chest in fake shock. "Sammy, I'm insulted. We argue about cars too."

When Dean saw Sammy laugh he felt satisfied that his joke got the right reaction. "Don't worry so much Sammy. You get premature gray hair" Dean gave him one last hug and ruffled his hair before leaving the room to join Caleb. Once he closed the door he turned to Caleb. "Alright, let's go send this bitch to hell where she belongs."

Caleb agreed and the two headed out to kill the spirit that caused their small family so much grief. With Dean's driving they made it back to the mansion in half the time.

"Damn Deuce, think you drove fast enough."

Dean smiled and looked at Caleb with his normal cocky look. "Hey, had to get here fast didn't I. Besides, I pulled it off."

"You almost caused a pile up when you cut that BMW off."

"Well, serves him right. BMW's suck."

"You only think that because you have a sick obsession with the Impala."

Dean turned and pointed to his friend. "Hey, nothing about my love for the Impala is sick."

Caleb looked at Dean like he had two heads. "Dude, nothing wrong? You kiss the damn thing goodnight."

Dean was starting to get annoyed. "Dammit, you're not allowed to talk to Sammy anymore. I'm gonna kill him. Besides, you're just jealous because you wanted Dad to give her to you."

"Well yeah, I knew it was to much car for you to handle."

"Bite me Damien."

Caleb and Dean continued to bicker like that all the way to the mansions front doors.

Meanwhile, John and Bobby were already at the cemetery and searching for the grave. Between the two of them it didn't take long for them to find the right grave marker. They both dropped their duffels and started digging. They were about halfway done when the wind started to pick up and they could feel the tempeture drop. John spoke to Bobby. "Incoming, we gotta dig faster than this. We don't want to be caught unaware because we're not moving our asses fast enough."

"Well then let's not sit here chatting. Use those muscles Johnny."

Both men started to dig faster and faster.

While the digging was going well Caleb and Dean reached the second floor and were heading in the direction of the room they needed to torch. When they arrived at the right door they found it locked. Not having the patience to wait for Caleb to pick it Dean lifted his leg and kicked the door in.

Caleb smiled at Dean. "Feel better?"

Dean looked at the damage and he too wore a smile on his face. "Yeah, I kinda do."

Both smiling men walked into the room and immediately saw the book. The two barely walked three feet toward it before they were both tossed across the room. Both hunters got to their feet and took out their rock salt filled guns. Standing back to back they circled the room looking for their intended target. They said in unison. "Come out bitch." They looked at each other disgusted with the double mint twin thing they just did. A noise caught their attention and they turned just in time to see a lamp fly toward them. They both managed to duck and let the lamp soar across their heads. Not knowing what the ghost had in store next they decided to drench the place fast. Caleb took one bottle of lighter fluid and Dean got the other. They each started at the middle of the room and worked their way around the entire area. They were by the exit again when the spirit showed itself. She wore an old style dress and her hair was wild. She gazed at them with a intense stare of rage. Dean and Caleb lifted their guns to fire but before they could she disappeared. Dean was the first to voice his thoughts. "Where the hell did she go?"

Caleb looked just as confused. Then something occurred to him. "She must've felt her grave being desecrated. I hope John and Bobby are ready for her because she looked pissed."

While all this was happening Sam was still lying in his hospital bed with a mind filled with worry. Sam figured that if he read he might be able to pass the time faster, so he picked up the first book he saw which happened to be the spell book. He found the page that had information on the spell book that was still located in the mansion. He read something that made his mind race. Something he was sure Bobby didn't catch. He quickly grabbed his cell off the table and dialed Dean's number. "Come on Dean, pick up the damn phone."

Dean heard his ringtone and quickly flipped his phone open accepting the call. "Hello."

Sam sighed on the other end. _'At least he's ok'_ "Hey Dean, you need to listen. I was reading the spell book and you can't just burn the book. The power comes from the crystal on the cover. You have to smash it or you can't torch the book."

Dean listened intently to Sam's words and cursed when he heard what Sam had found. "Son of a bitch! Alright Sammy, we'll take care of it." Dean flipped his phone closed and prepared himself to deal with a pissed off Caleb. "Sammy just called, apparently burning the book isn't going to work like we thought. We have to smash the gem on the cover first."

Caleb looked at Dean trying to deicide if his friend was messing with him or not. "You're kidding right?"

Dean shook his head no and tried to figure out the best way to do this.

John and Bobby were having more luck then the boys were. They already had the coffin opened and soaked with salt and kerosene. They were about to light the match when Bobby got thrown 10 feet from the grave. John reacted quickly when he saw the spirit standing over his friend. "Hey bitch!" She looked in his direction and that was all John needed to get a shot off. Once the salt hit her body the ghost disappeared. John saw Bobby move to stand and quickly lit another match and threw it in the grave. Their part was over. Now it was up to Dean and Caleb to finish this.

Unfortunately, Dean and Caleb were having some trouble. They argued for a few minutes on the proper way to smash the gem and both agreed shooting it would be their best bet. Lifting their guns and taking aim, they moved their fingers to squeeze the trigger when their guns were ripped from their hands. Having no other choice but to enter the room to locate their guns, each hunter kept their eyes open for any sign of danger. Dean thought they would be lucky then he felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown into the wall where his head smashed against the wood. The last thing he saw was Caleb running toward his gun then everything faded into black.

John and Bobby waited for the fire to die down then proceeded to put the grave back the way it was. Once they were finished they heard John's phone ring.

Sam flipped his phone closed and sat there hoping the information he gave Dean was enough for them to get this hunt over with. He waited for another hour before calling his father's phone to see how the grave stuff was going. He didn't have to wait long. His Dad answered on the second ring.

John saw the caller I.d. and answered for his son. "What's up Sammy?"

Sam told him what happened. "I'm worried Dad. I was looking through the spell book after everyone left and found out you need to destroy the gem on the book's cover in order to get rid of it's power. I called Dean and told him what he had to do and that was over an hour ago. Shouldn't they have called by now?"

John combed a hand through his hair and answered his son. "I'm sure they're both fine Sammy. They probably figured it out and are now headed to a bar. Just to be on the safe side Bobby and I will head over there and make sure they're handling it. Sound good sport?"

"Yeah Dad, when you find them make sure you call and let me know if they're ok."

"No problem. See ya soon kiddo."

"Ok, bye Dad."

After the call ended John relayed Sam's concerns to Bobby, who was not happy he missed something. "Damn, I thought I got everything."

John patted him on the back and walked toward his truck. "It's ok Bobby, just your old age kicking in." John laughed when Bobby started chasing him mumbling about John almost being as old as he is. They were both worn out by the time they got to the truck but knew they needed to get to Caleb and Dean to make sure everything was ok. "Come on grandpa, time to move." John ducked out of the way when one of Bobby's hands aimed at his head. The whole ride was spent with Bobby arguing how he wasn't that old and John laughing at every word of it.

Caleb saw Dean fly into the air and hit the wall. When he saw Dean slump down to the ground he knew he was on his own. Taking advantage of the distraction Dean was causing Caleb rushed toward the closest gun and aim for the gem. The ghost saw his movement and grew angrier than she already was. She attempted to take Caleb out by throwing various objects at him but he managed to dodge most of them with ease. By the time she gave up Caleb had a cut above his right eyebrow that was bleeding steadily, a possibly sprained wrist, and multiple bruises. She was about to try again but Caleb was luckily close to the gem and took his shot. This time he hit his mark and the ghost screamed before disappearing for good. Caleb waited a couple of moments to make sure it was really over before rushing to Dean's side. Dean was bleeding from a spot on the back of his head and from the baseball sized lump Caleb could tell he definitely had a concussion. He started tapping the younger mans cheek to attempt to wake him up. "Come on Deuce, nap time's over. Time to blow this joint and head back to Sammy. Poor kid's probably worried sick." Using Sammy's name was what woke Dean from his slumber.

Dean heard someone talking to him but to him the voice was far away. To far to hear, eventually the voice started to come in clearer and Dean recognized the person as Caleb. Even though Caleb sounded worried about something Dean was finding it hard to open his eyes and find out what was wrong. It only took hearing Caleb say Sammy for him to muster up the strength to open his eyes and face the world again. "Damien? What the hell happened?"

Seeing Dean awake and talking lifted Caleb's spirits. "Well, after we decided to aim our guns at the book, the pms ghost thought it would be more fun to rip them out of our hands and throw you across the room. She tried to do the same to me but I'm much better at dodging attacks so she couldn't get me."

Dean laughed. "She didn't get ya huh? So wanna explain the huge cut on your head you big hero you?"

Caleb glared at Dean but was secretly happy Dean was this observant. It meant his concussion wasn't that severe. "Alright, she may have gotten a few hits in. But you got off worse than I did Deuce, she didn't give me a concussion."

Before this conversation got out of control Caleb lifted Dean off the ground and they both started the long walk back to the car. They just made it to the Impala when they saw John and Bobby jump out of the truck and run toward them. John arrived first and looked them both up and down. "You boys alright?"

Caleb saw Dean was having trouble keeping upright so he did the talking. "Deuce has a concussion. Doesn't look to bad but he still needs to get checked out by a doctor. As for myself, cut on my forehead, and a sprained wrist but other than that I'm good."

John was satisfied that he received an honest answer and began to help Caleb maneuver his oldest into the backseat. Once Dean was situated John told Caleb to head to the hospital to get Dean and himself checked out and to meet in Sam's room. Caleb wanted to ask John what he was going to do but decided against it when John answered his question by walking toward the mansion. Caleb hopped into the driver seat and sped down the road. When John was sure they were gone. He made his way into the building and started to look for the room in question. Once found John gathered the equipment the boys left behind, once in the safety of the entrance John lit a match and released it into the room. The fire spread quickly and John moved fast to avoid becoming the next dead body in this place. Now outside John moved in the direction of Bobby and his truck and went to the drivers side and revved up the engine.

By the time Caleb made it to the emergency entrance Dean was a little more coherent then he was. He was able to walk into the building with little assistance from Caleb. They let nurses check them over and each received a warning to take it easy the next few days. They agreed and headed to the youngest Winchesters room. Sam's face immediately lit up when he saw Caleb and Dean were ok. He did notice the bandage on each of their heads but decided they wouldn't be standing there if the injuries were serious. He moved to get out of bed when he felt Dean pin him down. "Whoa easy tiger. You can get up and get dressed when Dad gets here and says it's ok. Until then you stay put. Got it geek boy?"

Sam huffed and leaned back admitting defeat. Dean felt bad for being the one that made Sam annoyed, so he sat on the edge of the bed and gave Sam a hug. "How're doing kiddo?"

Sam relaxed and hugged his brother back. "I'm fine, it's you I should be asking that. You look like you got into a fight with a haunted bat and lost."

Caleb was the one to speak this time. "Nah, Dean was just thrown across a room. Luckily I was there to save the damsel in distress."

Sam laughed and Dean scowled. "Kiss my ass Lucifer." This made Sam and Caleb laugh harder. They continued teasing Dean for a while when the door opened to reveal John and Bobby. John was happy that the boys listened to him and got themselves checked out. "So what's the damage? Am I going to have a pissed off Mac on my hands?"

"Nah Johnny boy, we're both fine. Just the usual, take it easy for a few days crap. I did want to talk to you about something though. Let's go for a walk and let Bobby deal with these two for a while. We can bet how long it'll take them to crack him."

John nodded in agreement and the two were off. The three remaining men looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

John and Caleb Walked to the parking lot and stood for a moment before Caleb opened his mouth to speak. "I'm taking the boys to Jim's and I hope you'll agree and come with but I'm taking them with or without your approval. Those boys are exhausted and need somewhere they can rest besides motel after motel. They need a stable environment."

He expected John to start yelling but he was surprised to find he was still very calm. "So, I assume you've already talked to Jim about this?"

"Yeah, he said we're all welcome for as long as needed. He also said good luck in trying to convince you to come with us."

"Haha, yeah, sounds like Jim. If you didn't already talk to him then I might have a winning argument, but since you did I guess I'm just going to have to go with it."

Caleb was beyond shocked at John's words. He thought he would have to fight the man but John just gave up. "You sure you didn't hit you head tonight Johnny boy?"

John laughed and slapped Caleb upside the head. "Watch it kid, I can still kick your ass."

"Hahahaha, you wish Johnny."

"Whatever you say kid. Come on, let's go save Bobby and tell the boys the good news."

Caleb pouted. "Come on, can't we wait a little longer. Let Bobby suffer a bit."

"As much fun as that sounds, I still need him sane. Something he wont be if we leave him with Dean and Sammy for to long."

Both men laughed as they made their way back to the room that held Bobby and two very annoying teenage Winchesters.

The end.

Sorry if It didn't have enough action or angst for ya but I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

Epilogue will be posted soon. Thanks for reading. Review!!!!


	10. Epilogue

Sorry this is sooo late. I kept forgetting to post this. Hope you enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes.

Epilogue.

Dean and Sammy were both equally as excited to hear they would be spending a few months with Pastor Jim and both boys could tell Caleb was excited to, even if he tried to hide it. They all liked the man very much and always thought of his farm as home. So when they pulled up to the house and saw the Pastor standing on the porch, the boys didn't hesitate in jumping out of the car and greeting their friend, Caleb followed behind them but at a much slower pace. 

Jim saw the Impala and knew that his favorite boys were here. He loved the Winchester boys and young Caleb like grandsons and was always happy to see them. So when they ran toward him he grabbed the boys into a fierce hug shortly followed by Caleb. With a smile the pastor said. "Welcome home boys! Sammy, I'm so glad you're alright. Good thing Caleb talked Johnny into letting you come home for a while. Otherwise I would've had to have a few words with him myself. And you know that doesn't go well." This made all four men laugh. No one could light a fire under John like the Pastor.

When their greeting was done the Pastor ushered them all into the house where Mac was waiting for them. He warned all three that Mac insisted on checking them all to make sure they were all healing well from the hunt. Each boy groaned but knew there was no escape. They entered the house just as John and Bobby approached. If those three boys were his grandsons then the older hunters were definitely like sons. He hugged both John and Bobby despite Bobby's protest and ushered them inside as well. 

John and Bobby entered the home and saw Caleb, Dean and Sam being checked out by Mac. Dean screamed a warning "Dad, we can't be saved. Make a run for it while you're still close to the door." They intended to listen to Dean's warning but Mac saw them and motioned for them to each take a seat at the table. "You two aren't getting away from me so easily. So sit and wait your turn."

John and Bobby groaned in a similar way as the boys. This caused a smile to appear on Sam's face.Dean and Caleb noticed Sam's sudden mood change. Dean was the one to ask the obvious question. "What's got you so happy Sammy?" The familiar nickname just made Sam smile more. He may hate his life at times and wish for more but right now was sitting at this table with all the people he cared for the most and to Sam nothing else mattered. He turned to Dean and replied. "Nothing, just happy to be home." 

Hope you liked my first brotherhood story. Hope I didn't butcher the characters. Review one last time please!


End file.
